ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Timeline Broly
This is a Broly from the same Alternate Timeline where Gohan is Vegeta's son History Broly had been born to Paragus. (The mother wasn't in either of their lives, and Paragus never mentioned her) With a power level of other 1,000 he was a really strong baby. He grew up to wreak havoc on Planet Vegeta as a teenager but he matured as an adult. He was always partly insane, his father knew it. But he never knew his son would cause the destruction of Planet Vegeta! It was a day just like any other. The clawthors were chirping, the Mang Wolves were barking and then Broly snapped... Kakarot had awoken him from his sleep when they were new born babies. This may not seem like a big deal but to someone who is insane, it is a HUGE deal! This rage caused Broly to go Super Saiyan and (with a power level of 6,000,000) he outclassed all of the A-rank Saiyan Warriors on the planet! Sensing another rampage Paragus had told everyone to find a pod and everyone started running but King Vegeta sent the first pod to Earth with Prince Vegeta in it! The process of firing a pod takes 30 minutes, way more than enough time for Broly to realise his power and let it cause him to go INSANE! Voices in his head told him to kill them all! "KILL THEM ALL! Make your father suffer the most!" "Yes, Mother" Broly started his rampage and he didn't stop until he had killed everybody! (Or so he thought) Kakarot had been hiding in a cave for 10 years and Broly hadn't noticed! Kakarot was flying out for food when he saw it... a tall figure with glowing golden hair. Kakarot ran and ran as fast as he could and found a pod to fly to Earth. This pod wasn't attached to a launching station and the process would only take a few seconds. "Thank, Zen-Oh!" Kakarot had said. While the pod was still launching a loud "PLANET SHATTERING BOMB!" was yelled out. Broly launched a ki blast at the pod only for it to hit the ground and cause Vegeta's destruction. Kakarot had survived the blast. (only to be killed on Earth) Broly was completely mangled from the explosion, but not dead. He was trapped in space and was sure to die when he saw it- Planet Vegeta's moon! The Zenkai boost combined with the rage of not killing Kakarot combined with the moon rays made him a Golden Ape. From then he turned into a Legendary Super Saiyan 4. It took him 5 years to get to Earth and when he did, he was absolutely destroyed by Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta using the Kaioken technique. The hit that killed him was the Father Son Galick Gun. "KAKAROT!" Broly yelled as he was obliterated. "Thats not my name" Vegeta uttered back. Trivia Broly's power level at Legendary Super Saiyan 4 is 600,000,000. Category:Saiyans Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Bradbruh679